The present invention relates to a lifting device for use on a walking supporter, especially to a front frame lifter secured to the rear frame of a walking supporter for easy lifting of the front wheels thereof by means of leverage in case of encounter of obstacles simply by a foot of a user.
A walking supporter is an indispensible aid to disabled patients paralyzed by apoplexy or suffered from accidents. A conventional walking supporter is comprised of a front frame 5, a rear frame 6 and a fixing device 7. The front frame 5 is mainly made up of a front supporter 51, therewith two connection tubes 52 are engaged at both sides. The connection tubes 52 can be adjusted by two tightening rods 521 to vary their lenghths thereof. The ends of the connection tubes 52 bent upwards to form a section of a grasping handle 53, thereto a brake device 54 is secured for control of the operation of back wheels 64.
Between the frame of the front supporter 51 are disposed a first lateral rod 55 and a metal twisted grille 56. Upon the lateral rod 55 is fixed by screws a horizontal board 551. Two rotary front wheels 57 are freely rotatably mountd to the bottom of the front supporter 51, and a stopping means 58 for limiting the rear frame 6 is disposed at the middle of the front supporter 51.
The rear frame 6 mainly has a rear supporter 61 having a second lateral rod 62 disposed at the top thereof for firmly binding both sides of the rear supporter 61 together. An L-shaped reinforcement round rod 63 in connection to the rear supporter 61 is engaged with both sides of the second lateral rod 62. Two back wheels 64 are secured to the bottom of the rear supporter 61. The fixing device is comprised of a securing plate 71 disposed at the front supporter 51, and a turning knob 72 having an entended bolt 721 in connection with the rear frame 6 through a fixing plate 73 disposed at the side of the rear supporter 61. The front supporter 51 and the rear supporter 61 are fixed together by way of the connection of the bolt 721 with the securing plate 71.
There are several disadvantages associated with the conventional walking supporter. A walking supporter is equipped at both the front frame and the rear frame with wheels. To pass through obstacles on a path, a user must lift the front wheels first and then the back wheels so as to move over the obstacles. It causes no problem for a user to lift the rear frame because it is located much closer to them. Yet when it comes to lift the front frame, it may cause great danger to the user, because it is situated relatively farther from the user; not only that it demands more effort, but also the user may easily fall due to a loss of balance when they lift the front frame with extra strength. Besides, most of the walking supporters are used by old people, it is a great inconvenience for them to use a conventional walking supporter when moving over obstacles on paths.